Hellsing Revenge 2
by Angelus Drakul
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Ángelus Drakul fue apuñalada por su amado príncipe Adam y "secuestrado" por Iscariote XIII tras quedar en un estado de letargo. Durante estos años no ha despertado. Mientras tanto, la paz entre vampiros y humanos esta a punto de llegar a un punto donde puede empezar una guerra. Hellsing intenta evitarlo mientras se enfrentan a Radu y los demás.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola a todos! HE VUELTO! Aquí estoy de nuevo... con el tan esperado y un poco atrasado final de la Saga Ángel de la Oscuridad. De momento solo puedo dejaros con el prólogo, pero en unos pocos días pondré el primer capítulo. Ser pacientes un poco más ^^.**_

**Prólogo.**

**_Año 2022._**

Caos, muerte, destrucción... Ni ley, ni orden. Esa era la realidad en la actualidad. Ya fuera en Londres, Berlín, Madrid, París, Roma... Todos y cada uno de los rincones de todo el mundo eran presa de la rebelión de los vampiros tras la supuesta "desaparición" de Ángelus Drakul, la conocida Reina No-Muerta y segunda líder de la Organización Hellsing. Muchos ya dan por seguro que la vampiresa esta muerta. Que alguien la asesino para demostrar que nadie debe ir en contra de la verdadera naturaleza de los seres de la noche; cazar a los humanos, beber su sangre hasta matarlos y convertirlos en su iguales.

La humanidad está desesperada por que se arregle la situación. Ya han pasado tres años. La mayoría de los humanos dan por echo que Ángelus Drakul no regresará. Que a abandonado a los humanos para que los vampiros se den un festín con ellos. Pocos siguen teniendo fe en la Reina No-Muerta que juro proteger a la humanidad en la que en el pasado formo parte, como ella dijo.

Desde que ella desapareció, los Vigilantes han aumentado en todo el mundo, pero apenas son suficientes para la cantidad de vampiros que han aumentado también en el globo. Cada noche hay una decena de muertes y desapariciones, por no hablar del números de personas que han visto a sus seres queridos convertirse en monstruos devorando todo lo que tuviese vida.

En las ciudad de Londres y el Vaticano, la gente suplica que los protejan de esos monstruos. Los católicos están encantados de poder exterminar a esos "seres pecadores del señor" que van a sus anchas por el mundo. Ellos no tienen ninguna piedad al cazarlos y destrozarlos hasta convertirlos en cenizas. En cambio, la Organización Hellsing piensa diferente. No es porqué estén en un país protestante, sino porqué entre sus filas hay vampiros que todavía quieren la paz con los humanos. Por esa misma razón lucha contra los suyos, para volver a poner el orden que su segunda al mando y Reina creo décadas atrás.

Desde aquella trágica noche en la que Ángelus Drakul fue apuñalada por el príncipe, las personas que conocían a Ángelus tal y como era de verdad, lamentan su desaparición, pero siguen teniendo fe de que está viva en algún lugar, malherida y sin poder regresar con los suyos. Hasta que regrese, su medio hermano y sus seguidores más leales se mantendrá al frente con valor.

Mientras tanto, entre las sombras tenebrosas de la oscuridad, los enemigos de la Reina No-Muerta acechan a sus fieles amigos, complicando mucho más la tarea que deben cumplir a su país y su honor a la Reina. Radu El Apuesto y la Conde Sangrienta Elizabeth Bathory, así como Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII, son quienes impiden que la Organización Hellsing consiga su objetivo; mantener la paz entre Vampiros y Humanos, y que Ángelus Drakul vuelva a su hogar con su familia, amigos, y con su único amor.

Ya han pasado exactamente tres años desde que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se siguen buscando respuestas a los misterios que rodean lo acontecido ese noche, sobretodo en lo referente al misterioso puñal que Ángelus le dejo a Adam antes de irse con Radu para salvar a su hermano Arthur y a los gemelos Adam y Aurora.

Nadie, ni siquiera Yasmina, su leal compañera y servidora, saben de donde sacó la vampira esa arma que fue capaz de herirla gravemente, cuando a ella no le afecta nada que a los vampiros comunes si. Ella heredo de su propio padre la increíble habilidad de ser inmune a las debilidades de los vampiros: la cruz, la plata, la estaca de madera, el agua bendita, el ajo... Nada de esas cosas la afectan, ni siendo decapitada y apuñalada. Al menos eso se creyó hasta que Adam la atacó, clavándole la daga en el corazón.

Todo está confuso y enredado. Todos quieren repuestas y soluciones rápidas. La situación era caótica y debía acabar. Hasta que se hallarán respuestas eficaces y duraderas, la Organización Hellsing se encargaría de mantener la seguridad de la isla de Gran Bretaña, al menos hasta que los vampiros desertarán en su afán de matar a los humanos y someterlos a ellos por la fuerza.

Tres años han pasado ya... y no han sido en baldé. La rebelión de los vampiros y las protestas de los humanos no son las únicas cosas que preocupan a Hellsing y a los conocidos de Ángelus Drakul. Muchas cosas han cambiado durante esos años. Una buenas y otras no tan buenas. Decisiones que pueden alegrar o entristecer a la gente que te importa, pueden destrozarte el alma.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Espero que como aperitivo os haya gustado. Es para que no tengáis ningún problema en entender el transcurso de la historia jeje. Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Nos vemos!**_


	2. Capítulo 1 Las Secuelas de la Desgracia

_**Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con el primer capítulo del final de la Saga Ángel de la Oscuridad, Hellsing Revenge 2. Esta vez no voy a hacer capítulos tan largos como los anteriores, sobretodo para la comodidad de los lectores, aún así espero no perder mi toque en cada uno de los capítulos. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi jejeje.**_

_**Y si uno de esos lectores se llama Luz Cifer, el último que me ha dejado reviews en Ángelus, por favor que me deje alguna dirección para poder contactar con él. Quisiera hablar con él sobre ese comentario, nada negativo jeje ^^. Muchas gracias!**_

**Capítulo 1. Las Secuelas de la Desgracia**

**_Londres, Inglaterra._**

Acaban de dar las doce en punto de la noche. Es medianoche. Ya es el toque de queda para los vampiros de Inglaterra. Ese toque de queda ordenaba a todo vampiro no autorizado mantenerse en su casa sin ninguna excepción. A esa hora exacta, todo humano regresaba apresurado a sus casa para cerrar con llave y poner cabezas de ajo colgadas en las puerta y en las ventanas. Esa era la nueva rutina en la capital británica y en muchas partes del mundo. El miedo reinaba cada noche a esa misma hora.

Toda la ciudad estaba en silencio. O al menos eso parecía hasta que se oyen pasos de alguien corriendo desesperado, tropezando con sus propios pies para llegar enseguida a su casa y salvarse de las criaturas que lo estaban persiguiendo entre las sombras. La niebla esa noche era muy densa y apenas se podía ver por las calles de la ciudad. No era seguro ir por callejones sin luz. El joven jadeaban a medida que corría sobre la cera de la calle principal, llegando a su casa. A su espalda, se oían risas espectrales.

- Jejejeje... Corre, corre conejito – decía una voz maliciosa sobre su cabeza pero sin ver a nadie – corre hacia tu madriguera.

- Que viene el halcón a por ti...

- O los halcones, jajajajaja.

- ¡No! ¡Ayuda por favor!

El joven corría y corría sin siquiera pensar en parar hasta llegar a casa. Por fin visualizaba la puerta de su piso y sonreía triunfal, pero entonces, a unos pocos pasos de llegar, un hombre salta del tejado y le corta el paso con una sonrisa siniestra. El chica frena aterrado y piensa retroceder, pero a su espalda paso lo mismo con dos tipos más. El chico está atrapado y asustado por su vida.

- Que lastima, pequeño conejito – dice el vampiro que tenía enfrente, acercándose lentamente a él con los ojos rojos y la boca llena de saliva que salían por la comisura, bajo sus afilados colmillos – al final no has llegado a tu asquerosa madriguera.

- P-Por favor... Dejarme marchar... tengo familia – suplica el joven poniéndose de rodillas ante ese vampiro con las manos entrelazadas por encima de su cara – ¡Por favor, dejadme vivir!

- ¡Que divertido! ¡Deberías sacar a tu familia para que venga a divertirse también! ¡Será un verdadero festín de sangre y sexo – dice uno con pintas de estar colocado hasta las orejas, con los ojos desorbitados y babeando asquerosamente – Tengo muchas ganas de cepillarme a unas cuantas "conejitas" vírgenes está noche! Jajajajajaa.

- Bien. Ya le has oído amigo – dice el vampiro que está de cara al humano, esté llorando de miedo – Si quieres seguir viviendo, danos a las vírgenes que hay en tu casa. Sabemos que tienes a muchas hermanas y primas hay dentro sin estrenar.

- N-No... a ellas no, por favor...

Los vampiros se ríen sedientos de sangre virgen. El vampiro está por tocar al humano, pero entonces, de repente, su brazo entero empezá arder sin más. El humano y los otros dos vampiros se sorprenden mientras el vampiro grita de dolor y caer de culo al suelo intentando apagar las llamas agitando el brazo a lo loco, pero de nada sirve. El brazo tarda poco en convertirse en cenizas.

- ¡Pero...! ¡¿Qué coño es esto...?! – exclama el vampiro viendo que su brazo ha desaparecido por completo, sin dejar nada.

- No puede ser, ¡esto es...! – dice el tercer vampiro que no hablo en todo ese tiempo, alarmado y aterrado.

- Aquí Sirius. Blancos localizados. Yo me encargo.

Los tres vampiros y el humano que esta arrodillado siguen el sonido de esa voz que se oye de repente. Entonces se oyen pasos acercándose ocultas en la densa niebla blanca. Poco a poco, para sorpresa del humano y los espectadores que se asoman por las ventanas cerradas, una figura sumamente conocida en la ciudad aparece entre la niebla con la cabeza baja y los brazos extendidos.

- Maldita sea... ¡Es ese vampiro del fuego! – dice el vampiro drogado, retrocediendo – ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

- ¡Espera tío, vuelve! – dice el tercer vampiro intentando detenerlo.

El vampiro que intenta huir no tiene ocasión de siquiera alejarse de un metro del humano de antes. Sirius gira la cabeza a él, y acto seguido, sin mover un solo musculo del cuerpo, hace que el vampiro estalle en llamar, haciendo que grite enloquecido antes de caer de cara al suelo para volverse cenizas. Lo mismo le ocurre al tercer vampiro que no le da tiempo a reaccionar o gritar.

El vampiro que falta, con un brazo perdido se arrastra por la cera de la calle alejándose del humano que mira en todo momento asombrado al vampiro de pelo negro, ojos rojos, camisa roja oscura y pantalones vaqueros negros. Esté camina calmado y serio hasta plantarse junto al humano que no siente miedo por ese vampiro, sino agradecimiento y admiración. Sirius lo mira.

- Entre en la casa, por favor – pide educadamente. El joven se pone en pie y se apresura a la puerta de su casa donde lo esperan sus hermanas y primas. Con una mirada agradece que lo salve y cierra la puerta con cerrojo. Sirius mira fríamente al vampiro mientras se acerca pausadamente a él. Esté lo mira asustado – Te toca pagar por tus crímenes, amigo.

- ¡Es-Espera un momento! – suplica el vampiro con la mano que le quedaba extendida hacía él – ¡Tu eres como yo hermano! ¡Un vampiro! ¡No entiendo porqué defiendes a los débiles humanos, cuando es nuestra naturaleza cazarlos y alimentarnos de ellos!

- Cierra la boca, escoria ignorante – dice Sirius mosqueado. El vampiro se estremece – Tu no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que significa ser un vampiro en estos tiempos. Ni siquiera eres... mejor que un vulgar y asqueroso ghoul devorador de carne.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para-?! ¡Uwah!

El vampiro acaba devorado por las llamas que salen de su propio cuerpo sin poder terminar de hablar. Sirius se mantiene quieto ante él mientras lo ve convertirse en cenizas. Cuando todo termino suspiro descansado. Usar su don agotada bastante. Al asegurarse de que las cenizas se esparcían por el aire, se puso a comunicarse con el cuartel. Pero entonces, oyó algo.

- Hellsing... Hellsing... ¡Hellsing!

El vampiro de pelo negro y ahora ojos azules miraba a su alrededor, y vio que la gente se asomaba por las ventanas de sus casas para gritar el nombre Hellsing con orgullo y agradecimiento. La gente ya sabía de antaño que él era uno de los siervos de Ángelus que mantenía a raya a esos vampiros rebeldes. Que clamaran de esa forma solo por haber salvado a un humano hizo que se pusiera un poco nervioso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en bajo por ese detalle en coro. Más animado toco el comunicador que tenía puesto en su oreja, apenas visible para los demás.

- Amo Arthur, los blancos han sido eliminados sin ninguna dificultad. No hay victimas ni heridos – informa él a espaldas de los gritos de la gente.

- _Deja que esos vecinos que te adoran se encarguen de limpiar, y dirígete a Trafagar Square. Te encontrarás con Victoria allí_ – dice la voz distorsionada de Arthur a través del comunicador – _Encargaos de los vampiros que se han reunido allí para atacar en masa._

- Entendido. Corto y cierro.

Tras cortar la comunicación con el cuartel, Sirius sigue oyendo los reclamos de la gente. Antes de marcharse hace un gesto con el brazo para agradecerle el apoyo, y con una media sonrisa salta con fuerza para irse de allí saltando y corriendo de techo en techo.

_**En Algún Lugar Desconocido**_

- Vaya... ¿Otro ha caído?

- Si, mi señora Elizabeth.

En esos momentos, el amante y compañero de Gina Drakul, Izan, estaba arrodillado ante los padres y creadores de la misma; Radu el Apuesto y Elizabeth Bathory, la Condesa Sangrienta. El joven vampiro de pelo negro y ojos verdes les informaba de nuevas y malas noticias sobre los vampiros que enviaron a la ciudad que han acabado también derrotados por Sirius Balan. El resto también iban cayendo en manos de Hellsing por otros rincones de esa pequeña isla. Cayendo como moscas ante enormes gatos.

- Maldita sea... Mira que son idiotas – se queja Radu entre dientes – Mira que les hemos dicho que no bajen la guardia.

- Tampoco te quejes tanto, querido. Que tampoco tienen tantos años como ellos o nosotros – le dice la mujer con calma y humor. Radu chasquea la lengua mosqueado – Muy bien, Izan. Has hecho un buen trabajo al informarnos.

- Es un placer, mi señora – dice Izan con la cabeza baja – ¿Desean algo más?

- De momento no, Izan. Puedes marcharte por hoy – dice la condesa con un gesto de la mano. Izan hace una reverencia de cabeza y se pone en pie para marcharse – Aunque... – detiene la mujer antes de que cruce la puerta – quisiera saber una cosa, Izan.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Mi hija, Gina... ¿Se ha arrepentido ya de su error? ¿Piensa disculparse y aceptar los deseos de sus padres al fin?

El joven de ojos verdes miró a la condesa en silencio durante unos breves instantes. No estaba seguro de que fuera a gustarle la respuesta, pero era de todo menos un mentiroso. Así que hablo.

- Me temo que no, mi señora – responde él directo y sin desviar la mirada – Ella sigue diciendo que no se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Ella odia a muerte a la que fue su hermana en vida, por eso cree que lo que le ocurrió aquella noche... es su merecido castigo.

Radu se sorprende de la franqueza de ese joven vampiro, y eso que hablaba en nombre de Gina. En cambio, Elizabeth se muestra impasible. No parece estar molesta por la respuesta sincera del vampiro, sino comprensiva. Parecía como si ya esperará esa respuesta, confirmando sus sospechas acerca de su única hija. Entonces suspira resignada.

- Ya veo... Puedes retirarte – dice la mujer como apagada. Izan hace otra reverencia de cabeza y sale por la puerta.

Una vez que Izan se ha marchado, Radu rodea la butaca donde está sentada la que es su esposa, se pone de rodillas a un lado sujetando su brazo y la mira confundido y preocupado. La mirada de la mujer esta perdida y con cierto pesar. Algo poco usual en una mujer como ella, que nunca se muestra débil y "humana" ante nadie.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, amor? ¿Te preocupa la actitud de nuestra hija?

- Je, no digas tonterías – dice la mujer con orgullo – Lo que realmente me preocupa... son sus visiones.

- ¿Sus visiones? ¿Acaso a tenido algunos por fin?

- No. Y ese es el problema – responde la mujer antes de ponerse en pie y dar unos pasos – En estos tres años... Gina no ha vuelto a tener ninguna visión. Ninguna que salga Ángelus, ni ninguna que nos incluya a nosotros. No ha visto nada de nada.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso, amor?

- Hay dos posibles respuestas; o bien ella ha perdido su don para ver el futuro, o...

- ...ella misma evitar tener sus visiones para nosotros – termina él con una sonrisa – ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

- Exacto – confirma ella, girándose a él para mirarlo a los ojos – Y si es así... no podemos permitir que siga así.

- ¿Y qué sugieres ahora? Ella ahora está encerrada y engrilletada en su habitación desde aquella noche. No hay ningún castigo mejor que ese para que entienda que nos debe obediencia, no solo por ser sus padres, también porqué somos sus amos.

- Tal vez... sea ese el problema, amor – dice Elizabeth meditándolo bien. Radu alza la ceja confuso – Puede que la chica sea más lista de lo que aparenta, y nos la esté jugando por lo que le hemos hecho – Radu queda sorprendido, ya que no es muy descabellado lo que la condesa dice – O la liberamos de su castigo y la dejamos actuar a su antojo como hacemos nosotros, o no vuelve a tener más visiones para nosotros y conseguir lo que queremos.

- Vaya, no se le escapa una – dice Radu sarcástico y divertido – Se parece mucho a su "hermana" en ese aspecto.

- Tienes razón – coincide Elizabeth de la misma manera – No hay que subestimarla tampoco.

- Entonces ¿qué debemos hacer, condesa? – pregunta Radu acomodándose en la butaca delante de ella – ¿Debemos aceptar su indirecta petición, o dejarla como está ahora hasta que se rinda? ¿Qué prefieres hacer?

La Condesa Sangrienta lo mira con una sonrisa calculadora y maliciosa. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Mientras tanto, Izan había escuchado toda la conversación sin que ellos lo supieran. Cuando ambos han terminado de hablar, él desaparece de allí antes de que lo descubran. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, que es el tejado. Sube la pesada trampilla para entrar a la que es la habitación-celda de Gina.

La joven vampiresa de pelo marrón y ojos marrones está sentada encogida en medio de la cama doble con dosel y cortinas blancas trasparentes. Cualquiera diría que esta presa en ese lugar, ya que la habitación era la de una miembro de la nobleza. Sus padres fueron generosos y restauraron su habitación para dejarla como la que tuvo siendo humana en Transilvania. Aparte de eso, lo único que indicaba su encierro eran los pesados grilletes de plata que rodeaban sus delgadas muñecas, limitando sus brazos. Al menos tenía una cadenas larga conectada en sus grilletes. Cuando Izan aparece y cierra la trampilla, la joven salta de la cama.

- ¡Izan! ¡Izan! – llama ella, recibiéndolo con lo caluroso abrazo por su cuello – ¡Está aquí! ¡Has venido!

- Ya estoy aquí, Gina – saluda él correspondiéndole al abrazo con ternura – No dudes que siempre vendré a verte, mi amor.

- Izan...

- Pero mirate, – dice al separarse de ella y tocarle su pelo enredado y alborotado de no cuidarlo ni nada – tienes mal aspecto. Venga, vamos a arreglarte un poco. Este aspecto no es digno de alguien tan bello como tu – dice él con animo. Ella le sonríe.

Momentos después, Izan esta con Gina en el tocador, cepillando suavemente el pelo hasta dejarlo sin nudos ni encrespamientos. La chica le deja hacer por completo, disfrutando de ese maravilloso momento juntos. Lo miraba a través del espejo. Gina iba vestida solamente con un ligero camisón azul celeste, corto hasta los muslos, sin ropa interior, de tirantes muy finos que colgaban de sus brazos, dejando ver su escote de forma muy sexual y provocativa. Izan aguantaba las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y besarla.

- Dime, ¿qué han dicho mis padres? – pregunta ella de repente – ¿Me va a dejar libre de una vez?

Esa pregunta sorprende un poco al moreno, pero entonces sonríe sin dejar de peinarla y alisar su pelo.

- Es posible – dice él – Han adivinado tus intenciones.

- ¿En serio? Ya empezaba a pensar que no lo harían nunca, jujuju – dice Gina divertida mientras abraza una pierna contra su pecho – No son tontos, y saben lo que les conviene – ante esas palabras, Izan se muestra inquieto y preocupado.

- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Gina, por favor – pide él. La chica voltea la cabeza un poco – Tengo miedo de que te hagan algo peor que encerrarte... y te hagan daño por haberles puesto en esta situación.

- No te preocupes, Izan. No van a hacerme daño – asegura ella girándose del todo para volver a rodear su cuello con los brazos, seductora y coqueta – Solo yo puedo hacer que puedan ir a por la odiosa de mi hermana mayor. Me necesitan. Siempre les he sido de mucha utilidad. No son capaces de hacerme nada.

- Pero...

- Además, también quiero que Ángelus sufra su destino con ellos, que sea su puta el resto de su existencia – continua ella animada y tranquila – Pero antes de eso, quiero que siga un poco más como está. Lejos de sus seres queridos, de su amor.

- ¿Tanto la odias? ¿A qué se debe?

- Algún día te lo contaré, pero hasta entonces... – dice mientras pone su rodilla entre las piernas de él – ¿Me darás algo de diversión, por favor?  
Je, no tienes remedio... con todo lo que te esta pasando, y estás tan tranquila – se queja él con humor, luego la coge en brazos – Esta bien, mi amada y querida ama. Sus deseos son ordenes.

Gina se ríe mientras deja que su amante la cargue hasta la cama donde ambos se acuestan íntimamente hasta estar satisfechos. Lo que no contaba la joven vampiresa, era que en realidad tuvo una leve visión no hace mucho. Desde ese entonces que tenía una imagen en la cabeza cada vez que se relajaba. En esa imagen veía a su hermana Ángela, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

- _"No entiendo nada... ¿Qué demonios significa esa imagen? ¿Qué significa... esta sensación de tristeza y dolor cuando veo esa cara suya ante mi? Tsk, es muy molesto..._" – piensa ella mientras se deja llevar por el placer que su amante le da entre las piernas.

**_Londres, Inglaterra_**

Son casi las 5 de la madrugada. Según los informes de sus agentes que están "limpiando" por la ciudad y los alrededores, la situación esta más calmada que en los meses anteriores. Eso hace que el líder Hellsing suspire más aliviado. Habían recibido avisos de vampiros saltándose el Toque de Queda, pero no tuvieron que lamentar victimas mortales ni heridos graves, solo tener que eliminar a unos grupos de vampiros rebeldes que no respetaban las leyes de su Reina No-Muerta. Ese día fue tranquilo, pero no podían bajar la guardia ahora. La situación seguía siendo seria, y debían poner orden muy pronto.

A pesar de las horas que eran, Arthur Hellsing seguía en su despacho, con el portátil delante y con el comunicador en su oreja, informando de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sirius y Seras habían solucionado unos altercados en Trafagar Square y en algunas zonas de la ciudad, mientras que el resto estaban en las afueras controlando las colonias de vampiros que ahora se esconden cuando es el Toque de Queda. Allí no hay revueltas ni problemas. Al menos de momento.

- Bien hecho chicos, habéis hecho un buen trabajo hoy – felicita Arthur por el comunicador, complacido y aliviado – Quedaos de guardia un par de horas más. Si no hay más problemas regresad a casa. Os veo después.

Una vez dabas esas indicaciones corta las comunicaciones quitándose el pequeño aparato para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, se echa sobre la espalda de su silla y se relaja un poco, dando un profundo suspiro de cansancio y agotamiento. Tiene el cuello y los hombros molidos por la postura, pero entonces, unas delgadas y finas manos masajean sus hombros con maestría.

- Humm... No deberías estar despierta a estas horas. No es bueno para ti – dice Arthur, dejando que esas manos hagan lo suyo.

- Ni para ti tampoco, por muy híbrido que seas.

Arthur se ríe bajo con humor mientras las manos de su novia, ahora su prometida, la princesa Aurora, lo relajan y reconfortan. Ambos llevaban ya tres años como novios, y por ello se habían comprometido hacía ya seis meses. Todavía no habían pensado fecha para la boda. No querían casarse sin la presencia de una persona muy importante para ambos; Ángelus. El recuerdo de esa noche sigue entristeciendo a la joven princesa, pero ahora que estaban oficialmente con Arthur, se sentía más fuerte.

- ¿Ya has terminado por hoy? ¿Todo ha ido bien? – pregunta la joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules zafiros. Iguales a los de Arthur.

- Si, perfectamente. El primer día que tenemos avisos sin victimas de por medio. Algo es algo – dice Arthur estirando los brazos hacía arriba, quitándose estrés de encima – Pero es pronto para confiarnos. Todavía queda mucho por trabajar.

- Esto no terminará... hasta que Ella regrese ¿verdad?

Arthur mira a Aurora por encima del hombro, y ve su preocupación y su miedo. No era la primera vez. Cuando empezaron las rebeliones, Aurora se puso muy alterada, tanto que tuvieron que mantenerla encerrada en su habitación durante meses hasta que se calmó. El origen de sus miedos era el de siempre; su tío Adolf, el antiguo Príncipe de Edimburgo. Desde aquella noche, nadie sabía de él. La princesa estaba segura de que él estaba todavía vivo, o mejor dicho, no-muerto, junto con ese Radu y Elizabeth.

La princesa de melena dorada y ojos azules temía que ese enfermizo vampiro volviera a buscarla, como hizo una vez en esa casa. Con Ángelus en la mansión se sentía segura, pero ahora que hay esa rebelión de vampiros, no podía evitar estar ahora inquieta. Arthur la salvo de su tío aquella vez que entró en la mansión, y el joven no dudaría en volver a salvarla matando del todo a ese tipo.

- No te preocupes, Aurora – dice Arthur cogiendo una mano de ella para apretarla firmemente. La chica lo mira – No dejaré que te pase nada. Mi hermana me enseño bien para ocuparme de estas cosas en caso de que no estuviera. Soy un Drakul Hellsing, ¿recuerdas?

- Arthur...

- No dejaré... que ese desgraciado te ponga una mano encima. No mientras estés conmigo – promete el joven de pelo castaño de ojos azules – Confía en mi, por favor. Sabes que no soy el mismo chico que hace tres años ¿verdad?

- Si, es verdad... – dice ella más tranquila y segura – Te has hecho más fuerte que antes. Perdona que te haya preocupado.

- No te preocupes. Me gusta saber que puedo ver y sentir tus miedo y preocupaciones. Me siento más cercano a ti que antes.

Tras acabar de hablar, Aurora le rodea entero con los dos brazos, inclinándose un poco para estar apoyada sobre su hombro. El joven Hellsing se sorprende, pero también encantado. Huele de cerca el olor de Aurora en su cabello y su cuello. Un olor dulce. La chica nota como el joven Hellsing rodeaba su nuca con su mano, acercándola más para poder oler su perfume. Sonríe ruborizada.

- ¿Has terminado... por hoy? – pregunta ella algo tímida, con las manos apoyada en el pecho firme de Arthur. Esté la besa por detrás de la oreja – ¿Eso es un Sí?

- Puede ser... ¿Qué me propones?

La chica no responde a eso, simplemente se inclina más sobre él y lo rodea con fuerza con los brazos. Arthur nota como la princesa se oculta sobre su hombro y la melena dorada que ella tenía. Pudo notar que temblaba levemente, de excitación sobretodo. El joven Hellsing no quiso hacerla esperar más, por lo que cogió su rostro desde esa posición y la beso con ganas. Sorprendiéndola entre lagrimas de deseo y desesperación. Ambos necesitaban un momento para los dos. Hacía tiempo que no lo tenían.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Aurora se veía tumbada en medio de la cama doble de su habitación. Inmóvil y agitada, veía como su hermoso prometido de melena marrón dorado y profundos ojos azules se iba desvistiendo mientras estaba sentado de rodillas entre las piernas de ella.  
Ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarle a los ojos al otro, ni siquiera cuando terminaron de quitarse la ropa y gozaron de ese lugar de intimidad para ambos. Entre lagrimas de amor y desahogó, Aurora abrazaba a Arthur mientras este la hacía de nuevo suya con pasión y deseo, cerrando las manos sobre la almohada junto a la melena dorada de su prometida. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo se dejaron llevar en todas las posturas posibles, tanto tiempo como pudieron aguantar hasta caer rendido en un profundo sueño sin dejar de sujetarse de las manos y abrazarse bajo las sabanas blancas de la cama.

Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior, el joven príncipe Adam estaba solo y a oscuras en la biblioteca de la mansión. El joven de melena rubia hasta los hombros y ojos azules, ahora apagados y vacíos, estaba sentado en una silla sin signo de vitalidad. En la mesa que tenía al lado había un trozo de papel arrugado y amarillento.

Ese papel era el dibujo provisional que él hizo años atrás. El retrato del Ángel Salvador que le salvo a él y a su hermana siendo niños en esa noche de lluvia. Sobre ese dibujo había un colgante de plata, el colgante que compró para él y Ángelus. Había conseguido dárselo, pero no había conseguido poner una foto de ella dentro. Estaba vacío, como su corazón destrozado.

Estaba inclinado sobre sus piernas, mientras sostenía entre los dedos de las manos el arma que uso para asesinarla sin miramientos. El puñal que ella misma le dejo en su habitación con una carta pidiéndole que la matará en caso de que "perdiera la batalla". Había cumplido su deseo para ayudarla a ser libre, pero tuvo que pagar un alto precio. Quedarse sin el amor de su vida.

De repente, alguien picó a la puerta de la biblioteca, pero Adam apenas se inmuto. La puerta se abre y se asoma la mayordoma, Tara. Está al verlo todo oscuro enciende las luces, y eso hace que Adam sienta malestar en los ojos. Lo hace evidente y Tara lamenta haber encendido las luces sin estar segura de que él estuviera dentro. Al verlo con el puñal sin funda en la mano se asusta.

- ¡Su Alteza! ¡¿Qué hace con eso?!

- No te asustes, Tara. No pensaba utilizarla contra mi – dice él dejando el arma sobre la mesa lentamente. Su sonrisa era apenas convincente para la mujer – ¿Me buscabas?

- Ehm... si, señor – afirma Tara recuperando la calma – Venía para decirle que... han llamado preguntando por usted.

- ¿Llamaban por mi? ¿Quién? – pregunta él extrañado, con el cejo alto. Tara no contesta. Con eso el príncipe adivina – Ya veo... Ella de nuevo.  
Gracias, Tara.

- ¿Desea que le pase la llamada?

- No, gracias. Dile que ya la llamaré más tarde – contesta él dándose la vuelta para mirar mejor el dibujo y el colgante – Hoy no tengo animos para escuchar los reproches de una niña consentida que solo quiere casarse conmigo por mi titulo.

- Pero, mi señor... Usted acepto casarse con Lady Katherine ¿no es así? – dice Tara confusa. Adam se quedo callado. No podía negar que la mujer tenía razón. Con ese silencio Tara entendió que allí molestaba – Entendido. Con permiso.

El joven príncipe se quedo de nuevo solo, pero esta vez con la luz encendida. Ese era el pan de cada día. Cada dos por tres, aquella que era su "prometida" por consejo y animo de su madre, la llamaba siempre que estaba un tiempo sin contactar. Katherine era la única sobrina soltera del Sir Island que pertenecía a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, caballeros que sirven a su padre.

A veces se preguntaba porqué había hecho caso a la petición de su madre con lo de comprometerse con una familia de buena posición y casarse para tener descendencia. Ella sabía perfectamente que él no amaba a Katherine, sino a Ángelus. Ella decía que le entendía, pero sus acciones y palabras decían lo contrario.

Adam sabía que era creía hacer lo mejor para él. Por lo menos había aceptado el compromiso de su hermano con Arthur Hellsing. Estaba feliz por ella. Pero aún así, no entendía los motivos de su madre para querer ahora hacer que se casará y tuviera descendencia antes de ser el próximo Rey. Aunque debía verlo desde otra perspectiva. El era el hijo del rey, el heredero más capacitado. Si Aurora se casaba con Arthur, ya no tenía posibilidades de ser Reina. Ahora solo quedaba él para la sucesión al trono.

- Maldición... De todas las mujeres de mundo... tenía que ser con Katherine – dice Adam molesto de solo pensar en esa chica caprichosa y egoísta que solo pensaba en tener dinero y poder – Prefiero quedar soltero de por vida antes que casarme con ella.

Con ese pensamiento, el príncipe se puso en pie para dirigirse al rincón de los licores que había también en la biblioteca. Necesitaba beber algo para temblar los nervios de esa chica, y el dolor que sentía por la desgracia que él mismo provocó. Se sentía responsable de la situación actual; la rebelión de los vampiros y las protestas de los humanos por esa rebeliones. De haber pensado mejor lo que paso aquella noche con Ángelus, nada de esto estaría pasando. Deseaba poder hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Ángelus... Por favor, si esta aún viva, te lo suplicó... – dice él cayendo de rodillas ante los licores, derramando así la copa que se sirvió. El alcohol se mezcló con las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos – ...vuelve por favor. Vuelve a casa, conmigo...

Mientras estaba allí arrodillado frente al pequeño bar, el puñal que ha dejado sobre la mesa con el dibujo y el colgante sufrio un cambio en uno de los lados de la hoja. Mientras en un lado había unas inscripciones de alguna lengua antigua, en el otro lado empezaba a aparecer letras negras en cursiva: Ángela Lidia Valirius.

_**El Vaticano, Roma, Italia**_

El sol ya empezaba a salir por el horizonte, dejando ver una ciudad tranquila a pesar del caos que actualmente no deja dormir a los mortales. En el Vaticano pocos vampiros se atrevían a salir por la noche, ya que los curas católicos no se lo pensaban dos veces a la hora de erradicarlos "en el nombre de Dios". A la gente de allí le parecía bien con tal de no sufrir sus ataques.

En el interior de la Basílica de San Pedro, todo parecía normal. Curas paseando o rezando con sus compañeros, y monjas haciendo alguna que otra tarea. Una de esas monjas, una muy joven que llevaba pocos años en ese lugar, iba apresurada con vendajes limpios sobre sus brazos. Se apresurada a llegar a algún lugar en concreto. Tras un largo trecho corriendo con esas largas faldas, llega a una habitación custodiada por dos curas armados, curas pertenecientes al cuerpo especial de asalto Iscariote XIII.

Intimidada y nerviosa, la casa entró allí con la llave que guardaba sujeta a su traje. Una vez dentro cerró de nuevo con llave. Al darse la vuelta, cogió valor para seguir con la única tarea que se le dio desde que llegó allí. Cuidar de la joven adormida que estaba allí dentro, vigilada y protegida por todo el Vaticano. La joven monja se acerco a la enorme cama blanca donde reposaba la joven dormida, hasta estar a un lado de la cama. Puso los vendajes sobre la mesita y empezó a recibir a la joven.

Aquella joven, no era otra que la mismísima Ángelus Drakul. Ahora no tenía el pelo pelirrojo como se la recordaba de años atrás, sino negro, como siempre lo tuvo. Ahora no llevaba sus ropas negras, sino una blancas, como si fuera una paciente de hospital. Cuando la joven monja fue llevaba a esa habitación y vio a la vampira, no podía creer que la viera allí dormida. Su única tarea era cambiar los vendajes que tenía puestos sobre su pecho, donde al parecer tenía una herida de arma blanca en el pecho. Justo en el corazón. Tenía entendido que todo vampiro se convierte en cenizas tras recibir una herida como esa en el corazón. Pero ese no era el caso de la Reina No-Muerta. Poco sabía de lo ocurrido, y nadie le quería decir nada, solo tenía que hacer su trabajo y callar.

Estaba apartando las ropas y la manta que cubría su cuerpo hasta los hombros, cuando quito con cuidado le vendaje ensangrentado y ve entonces que la herida esta cerrada. La marca de una espada o algo similar se mostraba justo en medio de sus senos, pero ya no sangraba. Aunque tampoco cicatrizaba la herida. La monja se sorprende. Parece que ya no iba a sangrar más.

- ¿Qué ocurre que esta hay quieta, hermana? – pregunto una voz a espalda de aquella joven que dio un brincó.

- ¡Ah! ¡H-Hermana Wolf! ¡¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?! – pregunta la joven monja incrédula. Ve que la puerta esta cerrada.

- ¿Le ocurre algo a la vampira? – pregunta la rubia acercándose. Entonces ve que el pecho esta curado – ¿Qué es esto?

- No lo se... Acabo de verlo – responde la monja – Ya era muy extraño que durante estos tres años no dejará de sangrar. Pero ahora al fin a parado, y parece que ha cicatrizado un poco pero sin desaparecer del todo. Y también parece que tiene más color.

La monja estaba en lo cuerpo. La vampira de melena negra azabache esparcida alrededor de su cabeza y hombros ya no estaba tan pálida como los últimos años debido a las constantes perdidas misteriosa de sangre. Que hubiese dejado de sangrar al fin, significaba que algo estaba pasando, o a punto de ocurrir. Ante eso, la rubia con gafas de sol sonríe llena de emoción enloquecida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado este comienzo tanto como a mi jejejee. Se que ahora es época de trabajo y estudios, pero aún así espero vuestro reviews ya sean positivos o negativos. Me ayudan a inspirarme jejejejee. Nos vemos!**_


End file.
